


Watershed

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Maybe it's for the sake of romanticism that I decided you were the one.





	Watershed

  
Strange how you got under my skin when we've never even touched.  
Never thought I'd think of a ghost in the present tense,

but here we are.

  
I wonder if I was as important to you as you were to me.  
Is this all in my head? I guess I'm selfish.

  
The right person came and passed me by;  
I'm beginning to see that as a sign.


End file.
